


His girl Wednesday

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Missing Scene, Queen Consolidated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen, the new CEO of Queen Consolidated needs an EA. One member of staff has her eyes on the job, not knowing that Mr Queen already has someone else in mind.<br/>Set between 2.01 and 2.02</p>
            </blockquote>





	His girl Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow.
> 
> If you like this, tell me and I'll write more.

Ms Adrienne Gilmore was very proud of being head of HR at Queen Consolidated. She had risen very quickly through the ranks using a mixture of intimidation, blackmail and back-stabbing to get to her current position.  

Oliver Queen had been away - again. After his mother was arrested he disappeared. But he was back and would be taking over the CEO role of Queen Consolidated.  Adrienne was meeting with Mr Queen in a few minutes to discuss his staffing needs and was going to suggest that she "help him out for a while until he found a suitable EA". Mind you, there was a lot of competition for the job.  All her "friends" had been in touch asking to be considered.  But Adrienne was having none of it, she was going to get her feet under that EA desk and make herself indispensable to the CEO.  Then, who knew what would happen.

Ms Gilmore took the lift to the CEO office with her put-upon second-in-command.  Another one who hated her.  Ryan could out bitch anyone, but even he thought his boss took it too far.  He stayed in the job because he had a lot of friends in QC and managed to avoid his boss most of the time. Plus he knew that Ms Bitch would screw up sometime and the job would be his.  For now, he wanted to meet Oliver Queen, playboy, castaway, fine hunk of meat. Now there was someone that Ryan would love to turn.  He knew it wasn't happening but it was nice to fantasise 

Adrienne and Ryan waited outside Mr Queen's office. The CEO was deep in conversation with the guy who was just his driver.  They weren't behaving like that, however.  The "driver" was arguing with his boss. He said something along the lines of "She won't like it" and "You should have asked her first".

Adrienne would put a stop to that once she was EA. No-one would argue with Mr Queen while she was in charge, especially this guy, he’d be fired quickly. His driver had no right to talk back to him like that.

Oliver spotted them waiting.  He walked up from his desk and opened the door for them. 

"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen, don't think we've met?"

Adrienne preened "Oh, Mr Queen, we have met, but you do meet so many people. I'm Adrienne, head of HR here at QC. This is my depute Ryan" - that was said with a little scorn.

"We're here to help you staff your office" she finished.

Oliver looked at the woman in front of him. She had everything that makes up an attractive woman. She was slim, had lovely hair and the features were all pretty. But put together, there was something off about her.  There was an ugliness about her, but he couldn’t place it.  Oliver took an immediate dislike to the woman. His instincts told him that she was a nasty piece of work.  

Adrienne continued "I think I can propose an interim solution until we recruit a suitable EA for you.  I was thinking that I could help out, I know the company..."

Oliver cut her off, not really listening.  "Felicity Smoak" he said.

"What?" she exclaimed. She was completely thrown, this wasn't how she expected the conversation to go.  She also thought she heard Ryan almost laugh beside her, but that couldn't be right.

"Pardon?" she asked again.

Oliver continued. "I want Felicity Smoak assigned here as my EA.  She currently works in IT"

It took Adrienne a moment to regain her composure.  She had no idea who this person was. And how was she known to Oliver Queen.  She picked up her tablet and quickly pulled up Felicity's HR file.

As she skimmed down she was puzzled.  This was an IT girl, with glasses.  She wasn't corporate and she wasn't Oliver Queen's EA material. OK, she was cute, but she was an IT nerd.

"Sir, I don't think Ms Smoak is really suitable for this role.  She's in IT. She doesn't know the intricacies of the business.  Wouldn't you like to find a more appropriate candidate?" Adrienne argued.

Oliver looked at the woman who was questioning him.  He lowed his voice and stated "Did I give any indication that this was a negotiation?"

He turned to look at his driver, almost rolling his eyes.

"No sir", she replied. The meeting had gone down hill very quickly. Her fantasies of becoming the next Mrs Queen were disappearing rapidly.  She had to salvage this as quickly as possible.  Maybe this Smoak girl wouldn't want the job, or screw up so quickly that she could move in.

"I'll arrange it for you sir.  Is there anything else?"

"No" Oliver replied "Felicity will let you know what I need from now on".

 

____

 

As Adrienne and Ryan went back down stairs he thought his boss was going to explode.  "Who the fuck is this Felicity Smoak" she hissed. "Do you know her?"

Ryan replied "I do actually. She's the IT go-to girl.  If you need something fixed you go see Felicity".  

"Oh, her, yes I know her. What I want to know is how the fuck does Oliver Queen know her?"

"Don't know" shrugged Ryan.  But inside he was elated.  He liked Felicity, she'd helped him out a few months ago and got him out of what would have been a really tight spot. He guessed the same had happened with Oliver.  Didn't matter anyway, she'd got his boss bitch-slapped and he was happy to watch this play out.  He would be able to lunch on this gossip for months.

"Better bring the little bitch in, sort this out.  I'm sure she'll fuck up".

____

 

Felicity was trying to sort out all the issues that had been left while she'd been away.  Some vacation that was. Going to find the erstwhile new CEO of QC. On an Island, with landmines. She's almost got killed.  
  
She'd talk to Oliver later tonight at the Foundry to see if she could get some of the vacation time she used back. It was sort of corporate business.  Now she was buried in emails and voicemails begging for her help. It would take days to get through this.

Her boss walked in.  He looked as though someone had just kicked his dog.  "You" he bellowed "HR with me now"

"What's going on?" asked Felicity.

"Don't know.  Sorry to bark but I hate those people up there.  Some snooty woman just demanded that you and I report to her office right now".

"Shit", thought Felicity "what now".

 

____

 

Felicity had never spoken to the head of HR. She avoided the woman like the plague. She half smiled at Ryan but he gave her a serious look.  Oh shit again, she thought. 

Adrienne looked Felicity up and down.  She was nothing, this young woman.  She was small, slight and wore glasses.  And she worked in IT - guys like Oliver Queen don't like or associate with nerdy girls. She couldn't get her head around what was going on.

She spoke.  "Felicity, Felicity Smoak?" 

Felicity nodded

"We've had a very unusual request from the CEO's office.  As you know Oliver Queen has returned from his travels and is going to be the CEO of this company"

Felicity through 'say thank you for going to get him, you bitch' 

Adrienne continued "Anyway, for reasons known only to him he's requested that you are transferred to his office immediately and become his Executive Assistant." 

"What?" said Felicity

"What? said her boss.

"Yes Ms Smoke. For some strange reason he's asked that you be his EA. I explained that you were not suitable for the position but he is insisting".

"No" said Felicity.  "This is not happening, ungrateful..." she tailed off, not wanting to say too much.

Adrienne smirked.  The tide was turning, she'd get her way, but she had to go through the motions. 

"Do you want me to tell Mr Queen that you're not accepting the job?" Adrienne asked in a sickly patronising voice.  This was good.  The stupid woman in front of her didn't know what she was throwing away. A chance to work closely with Oliver Queen.  

Felicity composed herself "Tell Mr Queen, thanks for the offer, but I'm happy where I am".

She'd explain to Oliver later. She needed the computers in IT to process the amount of information the Arrow needed.  How could he think this was a good idea?

Felicity stood up, gestured to her boss that they were leaving and walked out the door.

Her boss stood in the hallway in shock "What was that all about young lady?"

"I don't know" Felicity answered evasively.  

"How does Oliver Queen even know you?"

Felicity sighed "I've helped him out with a couple of IT issues, I don't know.  I need to get back to work".

“You do that”, her boss replied “I have to go up to the CEOs office, they want the computers upgraded”.

 

_____

 

Adrienne decided to take Ryan back with her to the CEOs office.  Ryan had seen her be humiliated, now he would see her triumph as she worked her magic on Oliver Queen.

Oliver shouted "Felicity" as he heard the footsteps but stopped when he looked up and didn't see the young blond.

"Where's Felicity?" he asked.  

"She doesn't want the job Mr Queen. I asked her, she said no" Adrienne tried to be as sweet and calm as possible.  This was her chance.

Oliver sighed. He needed Felicity here now, they had work to do.  Why was this woman even bothering him.  

"Ms..., sorry what was your name again?"

"Adrienne, sir, Adrienne Gilmore"

"Ms Gilmore, I remember saying, very clearly, that this wasn't a negotiation. I've told you who will be my EA, it's your job to make it happen.  If you can't do that, I'll find someone who can".

Adrienne stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

"You're Ryan, aren't you?" Oliver continued turning to address him. 

Ryan nodded.

"Can you please arrange for Felicity to report to my office."  

Ryan kept nodding.

"NOW" Oliver bellowed.

 

_____

 

Ryan ran to Felicity's office. He burst in as she was on the phone trying to talk someone through a technical problem.  He heard her say "turned it back on again?"

He gestured for her to hang up, urgently.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You have to go"

"Go where?" she replied

"It's Mr Queen, he's in a temper because you're not up there being his EA.  He just took down Adrienne and it was glorious but he's starting to threaten to fire people if you don't go up there now"

She sighed "I'll talk to him."

"Felicity" Ryan asked "Do you know Mr Queen? Like know him?"

Felicity thought for a moment, she liked Ryan, they had lunch now and again and he always had the best gossip. But she also knew that anything she said here would be talked about all over the company.

"I've helped him out a few times with computers and internet research.  He liked the work I did.   Maybe he just wants someone to teach him the internet. He was away for five years."

Ryan laughed and watched her go.  Lucky bitch, he thought, she gets to see that hunk every day.

_____

 

Felicity was furious.  She was going to kill Oliver.

She stormed into his office and shouted "I quit, not my day job, in the IT Department, but....."

 

 


End file.
